This invention relates to a remote actuated metering valve system which includes a main metering valve with an adjustable closing period and at least one remote actuating valve. The preferred embodiment of the system is especially useful for washing fixture installations, but the invention is not limited to this application and may be utilized in other fixtures where the same operating characteristics are desired.
Representative of washing fixture arrangements which employ remotely operated valves with adjustable closing periods are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,957 to H. E. Heine et al. dated June 3, 1941 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,080 to H. J. Mullett, dated May 27, 1958. In each of these patents, the valve is actuated by a lever which is connected to the valve by mechanical linkages. Although the use of mechanical linkages for controlling the flow in washing fixtures such as stationary washfountains is well accepted and satisfactory, there is a need for a remote actuated valve system which can be used in washing fixture arrangements and other applications where valves with mechanical linkages are unsuitable, for example, in arrangements intended for use by handicapped persons.